Twist in time
by Eclipsian Maiden
Summary: What would happen if Harry's world and Eragon's world collided. Well this is what this story is about and add in two young witches from Eragon's world and you have a lot of wierd things happening. Please R&R. ON HOLD
1. Into the Storm

Discalmer: Eragon and all the chars belonging to the eragon world belong to Christopher Paloni. The only characters that belong to me and whats2come are Fay and calla. Please enjoy our story.

The young wizard Harry Potter sat up at the soft hoots that came from the snowy owl, Hedwig. He sat up to see what she was hooting about. As he made his way to his window he saw the silouet of a person outside. As the person tapped the window with it wand and the glass vanished and let the person in. Once inside the person lowered its traveling cloak to reveal a woman with bubble gum pink hair that stood in spikes all around her head and eyes that were dark and twinkling and a small model like nose.

"Wotcher Harry" said the strange women as she looked around as if to find something.

"Hi, Tonks what's wrong?"said harry as he looked at tonks wondering what was going on.

"Harry, Where is your trunk?" she said as she went to his closet and pulled out his robes and the few megger muggle belongings he owned.

"It's in my closet, What are you doing Tonks?" said harry looking at her like she was crazy.

"on just rescuing you from the dursleys and taking you to Grimmauld place."she said as she pulled out his trunk and started throwing his things into it.

"Oh ok...WHAT WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!?!?" he semi shouted at tonks

"SHHHHHHHH, you don't want to wake them now go get your broom" she said as she placed his last magical item in the trunk.

Harry nodded and went silently downstairs and grabbed his Firebolt on his way back to the stairway he saw a flash of purple which took his attention.

Two figures were riding along on horse back. As the two rode distinct differences showed. One was taller and has grey hair and a more rugged look to it. The other rider was shoter then the first and had an uneasy look upon his face. As he rode his brow hair fell into his unfocused brown eyes. As they rode the horrizan did not seem to be getting any closer and the sun was setting. The elder of the two riders stopped and said,"let us make camp here Eragon." With that the two dismounted and started to prepare camp. Eragon then called for Sapphira. Sapphira came flying over and landed near the river. A soft almost inaudiable pop sounded just before a splash. Sapphira and Eragon saw the black hair of somebody slip beneath the waters cool surface. Eragon's hunter instincts kicked in and he dove in after the person who had just slipped beneath the waters surface. Once in the water the current hit him strongly and made every movement a battle. Not long after Eragon dove in Sapphira came in behind him and lowered herself so that he could sit upon her sholders. Sapphira don't forget the other person. he telepathed her as she then slipped her tail around the person's waist and shot out of the river and landed carefully upon the river bank. Once Eragon dismounted Sapphira he and brom set to the task of warming up the boy they had just saved. As the boy warmed up he coughed up the small amount of water that was within his lungs. Eragon and Brom laid the boy by the fire and had Sapphira lay not far away. "Will he be alright" asked eragon as he watched Brom check the boy's puls and tempeture. "He will be once the Feaver breaks" said brom as he covered up the boy once more. They notice the scare upon his forehead for the first time. Late that night the boy's feaver finally broke. When Eragon woke the next day he saw the boy sitting up and looking around. Eragon stood up and walked to the boy wondering if he was alright. "What's your name?" asked Eragon as he saw Sapphira had left to hid for the day and hoped that it was before the boy woke. "My name is Harry Potter." said the boy as he waited for the reaction. When no reaction came he was puzzle but happy at the same time. Eragon started to cook the last of the meat they had on them and wondered how they would get across the river. Brom woke to the smell of cooking meat and look at Harry and said "So he's better," to Eragon then said "Boy what is your name?" Harry then said "Harry potter sir." again no reaction harry felt a little giddy.

As a young girl rushes about her room she glances at her cresent moon clock. She sees that she has about 30 minutes till she had to go to the hill beyond the field. She continues to pack and then goes and picks up a black box. She lifts the black silver trimed lid and takes out the 10 1/2 inch white wood wand. She thought about what she had been told about her wands Core. She knew the core was a lock of hair and a posion she could not remember the name of. As she stood there she ran her fingers over the handle and felt the small inscriptions and did not think they were there on coincidence. She placed the wand back in the box and placed the box between her clothes to keep it safe. She grabbed her guardian and closed her trunk. She looked in the mirror and made sure her black hair with silver streaks were neat and smiled as she ran her hand through her hair. She had ten minutes left. She got help to the hill with her father she bid him goodbye as the "camp councilor" came out and took Fay with him and the small group of other "campers" and had them all touch the port key and off to camp Arcane they went.

Mand miles away the tropical sun was just rising over the mountain tops in Hawaii. A girl of about 16 sat cross legged on her bedroom floor in front of her trunk examining its contents. Her watch told her she didnt have much time before she had to leave for Camp Arcane. So in one fluid movement Calla stood up, stuck her hand in her trunk and pulled out a long narrow box and shut the trunk lid. She set the box upon her dresser in front of her mirror and took off the lid. She always felt amazed when she picked up the item within the box and this time was no exception; the slender wand was crafted out of Mahogany and fit perfectly in her hand, it was 13 inches long. She put the wand back and picked up another item from her dresser- her favortie purple hair brush. On the final stroke her alrarm on her watch sounded which made her jump slightly it was time.

Fay landed slightly hard and looked around confused. She saw the hand of the counciler and gladly took it. She looked around for her trunk and guardian. Fay felt the soft fluttering of butterfly wings. Fay held her hands out and laughed slightly as her guradian Kila shifted into a kitten. Fay held Kila and was led to her room. She set kila upon her bed and sat down herself. Once the councilor left fay thought about how she was just standing upon the hill and then in the center of the camp. It made no sence to her but she accepted it . In her hands she held the key to her cabin and opened her trunk and pulled out her journal and wand.

The air in the room was pulsating with magical energy created from the small silver key that calla held in her out stretched hand. She was told that the key to her cabin would also take her to Camp Arcane. As soon as they alarm went off her bed room floor seemed to vanish and the rest of seemed to spin around her. For a moment it felt as if she was being sucked into a giant vacum. As suddenly as it started she was released and glided gently down in front of Cabin 16. Although she was really nervous the cabin was welcoming and she couldn't help opening the door only to find that she was not alone.

As Fay laid across her bed, her ink well was carefully balanced upon her bed. She was lifting her quill out of the ink well when the door suddenly opened. As she was startled her inkwell was tipped over by her hand and onto her oldest uniform. As fay looked up she was shocked by what she saw., A girl about 5'3 with purple hair stood in the door way. Fay stood up carefully as felt as if something was different about this girl.

As Calla looked into the room she saw a pool of light glancing off something shiny. As she stepped into the room someone stepped between her and the Shinny. She looked into fathomless sapphire eyes with flecks of silver in them She was only then noticed the person to whom the beautiful eyes belonged. The girl was flawless- tall and slender- and her hair deep black with streaks of silver, cascading to her waist. Upon the girl's slightly angular face was a look of surprise but when calla smiled up at her - both in greeting and appology- it melted away and was replaced with a bright and welcoming smile that shone in her sapphire eyes.

The girls stared at each other for a moment if anyone happened to walk in at that moment they would see a purple haired girl small in build, lingering nervously in the cabin doorway as well as a taller more confident girl, breath-takingly beautiful, holding an ink-splattered journal across the room. Fay spoke first, her calm,clear voice echoing slightly around the other wise silent cabin.

"Hello my name is Fay. I wasn't expecting any company but im glad you've come..." there she stopped for she didn't know the name of her roommate.

"Sorry" the purple haired guirl finally spoke. "I didn't mean to barge in, I didn't think anyone else would be here either. Im calla." both girls stepped towards each other at the same time their hands stretched out in formal greeting. However when their hands met even for the briefest mof monents, Calla and Fay felt the strangest sensation -almost as if they had met before and shared the closest of bonds. They disengaged the mysterious hand shake and stepped back. Although neither of them spoke at first, the almost entranced look in each girls eyes told the other that theirs would not be a normal friendship.


	2. Scavenger hunt

Disclaimer: Neither Myself or my Co-Author have any claim to anyone but Calla and Fay They are ours so back off :P so enjoy this second chapter .

Tonks landed on the plot of grass between the houses 11 and 13 on Grimwald place. She had Harry's trunk and his broom lashed together. She did not want to go into the house as she stood there wondering how they would react to the fact that harry was missing. She sighed and went in it would only get worse if she delayed. She took a deep breath and summoned up all the courage in her picked up harry's belonging and entered the house. She placed his things at the bottom of the stairs then went to where the order was waiting for her and harry. She smiled nervously as she said " Hello every one...he he...bit of bad news you should all sit down and please put all wands away." said Tonks as she stood infront of everyone.

The trio rode into the town of Dras-Leona. They reached the city and made their way to an inn. The trio dismounted the two tired mounts. They got a room and placed their bags within the room. After that Harry, Brom and Eragon went to the inns mess hall. They got some food that was barely eddible and beer which was of exallent quality. Harry sipped at his drink till about 1/4 was gone. He felt tipst but that was all while eragon drank one bottle and brom drank 3 bottles. They all stumbled back to the room and went to sleep. When they woke the nest day Harry had a slight headace while Eragon and Brom had full blown hangovers.

Fay was the first to wake. She got up and found breakfast sitting on her desk. She smiled seeing any fruit you could think of there. Fay ate then pulled out her journal and starts to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_My dream last night was strange. The same black haired boy from my other dream was there along with Eragon and Brom. I think they got drunk last night. The dragon was still hidding and didn't seem very happy about it. I saw the elf again she didn't look any better. I wonder if the dragon has something to do with the small stone she made vanish sometime ago. I hope that the strange man is not hurting her. It's time to check on my lovely pet Kila. I will write tonight._

_Fay_

Once done she put up her journal and went to see how Kila was. she then looked at Calla wondering how long she would sleep.

Sleep slipped slowly away; First Calla heard the soft chirping of the birds outside the cabin window. Then the dream she had faded away leaving her with the sun pressing against her eyelids. She opened her eyes slowly take a while to remember where she was then she saw Fay watching her worriedly. "Morning," Calla says groggily

"Morning Calla rest easy?" said Fay as she brought over a plate of Fruit.Calla muches on the fruit savoring its crisp sweetness before she decides to tell Fay about the dream she had.

"It was weird" calla said as she sat on her bed tucking her knees close to her. "what was weird?" asked fay as she sat near her friend. Calla thought about it then said "there was a group that came to a river on beautiful and proud horses. Many of the group had silver hair and tall spears. There was a ship waiting for them. They boarded the ship but two were taller then the others. They boarded together and one was a woman. One of the group stayed back and cried out. The ship left the river with out wind or oars across the land. I also saw two dragons in the distance. Im not sure what it means." she said as she looked at Fay.

Fay started to look around as she took in what Calla said. When she looked at the table between their beds Fay noticed a piece of parchment. "look," said Fay as she picked up the parchement. Fay handed the parchment to Calla. Calla took the parchment, she read aloud, "scavenger hunt, teams of Two must use magical skills to find the following items:

1 gold lion

1silver snake

1 yellow badger

1 blue raven

1 pair of jade eyes

1 set of gold talons

1 black onyx nose

1 ruby mane and tail

1 purple stone"

Fay pondered the task at hand, She and Calla had learned a lot at camp and a Scavenger hunt seemed easy enough. "Let's get started," fay said "I bet we can win!" The two then got dressed and retreived their wands and messenger bags. Fay and Calla then set out to start on their hunt. Once outside Fay and Calla saw and arrow pointing down the path East. "so lets go east" said calla as they started down the path. The two walked a while till they found a scroll of parchment. Fay went and picked it up. She unrolled the Parchment and read:"I have been stripped of my grandure and sense of sight. I wait along the twisted path, Solid sunlight. I represent the noble the brave and the true. Come find me and tame me for I am a Clue." Fay looked at Calla and said "That sounds like a lion, What do you think Calla?" Calla nodded then said "I think your right for that maze was not there before.

Once Calla said that Fay turned around and was shocked. A maze of Red bushes stood behind her. The entrance had an Arch of gold leaves. Beside the entrance was two fighting lions standing tall and majestic. Fay looked back at Calla and said "I guess so, should we get started then?" Fay and Calla walked beneath the archway and the world seemed to turn slightly red. The two girls walked through the maze and reached the center. Fay looked at the statue that sat upon a pedestle. She walked over and picked up the lion statue. When Fay turned around sge saw a Lion coming up to Calla it had something in its mough. Calla took the scroll and read to Fay a riddle: "I sore through the air with wisdome gleaming in my eyes," Calla looked to fay and said "you think this is the next cluie?" Fay nodded as she was puzzled by the riddle.


End file.
